


It's Always You

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10





	It's Always You

Brett was watching the McCall pack while they trained, ran, and horsed around. Pretty much anything to get rid of the extra energy from the up-coming full moon. He turned his attention to the small blond wolf who was climbing the trees more like a monkey than a wolf. Brett started talking to him when Liam popped his head out from the leaves, hanging upside-down by his knees.

“Wolves can’t climb trees!” He called across the lawn.

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t!” Liam called back to him. “The beauty of having hands! You know, like a person!”

He laughed as he flipped out of the tree and trotted up to the older boy.

“You’re getting better.” Brett told him. “Have you found and anchor yet? I know it gets easier when you have one.”

“I, uh, yeah.” Liam’s pink blush was high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he rubbed the back of his neck. Brett thinks that he looks unfairly adorable.

“Can I ask what it is?”

Liam stares at the ground for long minutes without saying anything.

“You don’t have to tell me. I was just asking.”

“It’s you. It’s always been you, even before I was turned. You’ve always kept me calm and grounded, brought me back to my head when I couldn’t myself.”

Brett smiled at the younger boy, pulling him in for a hug and kissing the top of his head. “Want to know a secret?” He whispered into Liam’s hair.

“I always do.” He whispered back.

“You’re my anchor too.” He could feel Liam smiling into his chest.

“Good.”

It was muffled by his shirt, but Brett still heard it. Liam was still a little new to being a wolf to know about mates, so he kept it to himself for the moment. Brett just breathed him n and enjoyed the feeling of the smaller boy in his arms.


End file.
